Pirate at Heart
by Jack's Love
Summary: Chapter 12 is up! Jack goes into the future and found a girl. When it's time for Jack to go back wil he be able to. Just read it ya loony's cause I can't type Mwaha...
1. Attitude of a Pirate

This is my first fanfic so bare with me. DO NOT FLAME!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine so don't sue. (My inner child: La, la, la, la, I can't hear you.) :)  
  
Chapter 1: **************  
  
Jayne Smith ran down the halls of Millington High. Talking to councilors can take forever, especially when they have a stuttering problem and it takes them ten minutes to dismiss you. What's my next period? Oh, shit history! I'm dead!, She thought still sprinting. When she entered, everyone turned around and stared.  
  
"Tarty again Miss Smith," her teacher, Mr.Williamson, said handing her a tarty slip.  
  
Jayne sat down trying to hide her face in her long blonde hair. It gave her no comfort. She looked to her right ;the guy she had been eyeing for months was sitting next to her. Riley Pearson. Her heart started to thump. She loved his deep brown eyes and the way his curly black hair hung just below his ears. He noticed her stare and he smiled showing his perfect white teeth. Jayne returned the smile.  
  
"I will pass out yesterday's test, so everyone brace yourselves," Mr. Williamson announced. The class giggled softly. He came up to Jayne and handed her her test. "The usual, Miss Smith," he said dully and went on passing out tests. It had a big F that covered half the paper. She rolled her eyes and sighed in anger. Shithead, she thought.  
  
Mr. Williamson sat in front of his desk and folded his arms across his chest. "Okay, let's review since some of you neglected to study," he continued looking directly at Jayne. She glared back, her blue eyes full of hate. "I'll ask the questions and I want some right answers," he explained.  
  
"Jayne?" he asked.  
  
"Yes?" she answered.  
  
"Who thought of reproduction without sex?" he asked again with one eyebrow raised.  
  
She looked around, then back at her teacher, "I don't know your wife maybe?" The class burst out laughing. Mr. Williamson took a pass from his desk, stomped over to Jayne, and slammed it on her desk. The class jumped and fell silent in shock. Jayne looked up trying to look innocent. That didn't fly with the teacher.  
  
"Get out of my class Smith and don't return until you clean up your act!" he yelled, veins popping out of his neck and forehead.  
  
Jayne stood up grinning at the funny joke she had made. She moved the hair out of her face, grabbed her things, and picked up the pass. She left the classroom headed towards the office for a possible suspension, but Jayne's evil, yet proud smile remained. *****************  
  
It's kind of a short chapter, but hey you gotta walk before you can run. :) Please R&R!!! Don't flame please. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Anything to improve! 


	2. A Different World

Jack Sparrow: Finally, I haven't even been introduced yet, love...  
  
Jack's Love: Shut up, Jack. It's starting...  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I know lawyers, so don't sue me....I'm warning you. Sorry, moving on....  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: A Different World  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow lay in his warm berth, staring endlessly at his cabin ceiling. He lie thinking about how slow things were going on the Black Pearl. No gold, no women (accept Anamaria), absolutely nothing at all. He's sure that the crew was always complaining behind his back; it had been this way for at least a month. We don't even have rum, he thought, granted I do drink it up pretty fast. He got out of bed, walked slowly over to the window taking his sweet little time, and glared outside. It was dark and he had the perfect, enchanting view of the sea. Usually, he'd be proud that he had his own ship and his own crew and his own view of freedom, but right now, all he wanted to do was be a pirate. Pillage and plunder, get drunk, but most of, he wanted...  
  
Anamaria burst through the cabin door, " Caption, you're needed in the map room." (I don't know what else to call it). Jack yelped in shock. He swerved around, his heart beating faster than usual. He noticed it was Anamaria, so he calmed down. His eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
" Ya' know love," he started out calmly, " ya' could've knocked! Ya' scared me half ta' death, Anamaria!" he shouted, finishing his opinion. Anamaria stared at him with an eyebrow raised, waiting for a reply. Jack looked in her eyes and felt bad for yelling at her. He decided to be a gentleman and apologize," I'm sorry, Anamaria. Just knock next time, please." Jack put his hands in a praying motion, thanking her.  
  
"So, what am I needed for, love?" Jack asked, walking over to Anamaria slowly. When he was standing in front of her, he put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Anamaria stood up straight, respecting him because he was superior and responded," It's okay Jack, it happens to everyone." She stepped back from his shoulder grip and bowed," Gibbs only told me to summon you, Captain."  
  
Jack nodded understanding her knowledge of the situation and dismissed her. Before she closed the door, Jack pointed out," Oh, and Ana?" She turned to face him. Jack smiled, showing his colorful, yet charming grin. "Ya' don't have ta' respect me that much." His voice was soft and rich with his Enlish accent. Anamaria thanked her friend by returning a warm smile. She quietly closed the heavy door behind her.  
  
Jack quickly grabbed his coat and exited his cabin. Taking his time to look at the Caribbean, he made his way to the map room. He stopped to look at the waves for a moment," Freedom." (That was kinda cheesy huh? Oh, sorry back to the story). A small breeze came and gave him a slight chill. When he finally reached the map room, he found Gibbs inspecting a certain map.  
  
Jack figured Gibbs hadn't noticed his presence because he seemed to be concentrating pretty hard. Jack looked around to see if anyone else was in the room, he smiled and closed the door as quiet as possible. Jack turned around and faced Gibbs. Still smiling, he shouted," Cannon fire!" Gibbs yelled in shock and dived under the table. Jack roared out laughing at his well-thought-of prank. Gibbs noticed Jack having a good time laughing and rolled his eyes as he crawled out from underneath the table.  
  
" You're still young Jack, but surely you'd know not to startle a man when he's deep in concentration'?" Gibbs asked annoyed and partly angry at Jack.  
  
Jack was on his knees laughing hysterically," Guess I was younger than I thought I was, mate." Jack got on his feet, snickering every once in a while. He walked over to Gibbs and the map he was inspecting. Jack hadn't recoginized the waters when he looked at the large, warn-out map.  
  
"Where is this?" Jack asked, refusing to be in a fun mood. He looked at Gibbs expecting him to have an answer.  
  
" About one mile from where we are, Captain. According to the map, no one sails these waters because of mysterious disappearances. People say that when ships sail here, even well known pirate ships mind you, they vanish. Like they never even came close." Gibbs said quietly as if someone was listening. Jack looked at the map and raised his eyebrows in curiosity. He looked at Gibbs still having the expression of curiosity on his face.  
  
"Now, Jack, I know that look. That's curiosity and competition in yer' pirate eyes I see. This is dangerous territory, Captain, to go in means sure death for you and the crew. Please, let's turn around to Tortuga and stock up on goods. I know you've been cooped up on this ship, but it's not worth it," Gibbs suggested quietly. He looked at the pirate one last time, then went to go roll up the map.  
  
" Wait. This is a perfect chance for us to finally have somethin' to look forward to," Jack started." We will sail these waters, no matter what the crew or yer' superstitious friends say," Jack ordered. He stood up straight and headed towards the door, proudly noticing his wild, pirate spirit. Jack opened the door to leave.  
  
" Jack, wait!" Gibbs yelled from the table. Jack turned around. "Are you sure ya' can handle this, Captain?" Gibbs asked giving him respectable, but worried look.  
  
" Gibbs, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Jack stated in a reassuring manner. He waited patiently for Gibbs's response.  
  
" Okay, Jack, but don't come cryin' to me when we're dyin'," Gibbs warned, pointing at Jack with threat. Jack let out a short laugh.  
  
" Now that's somethin' to look forward to!" Jack shouted as he walked out the door. He shut the door quietly and walked towards the helm . Jack gave the helmsman the Bearings for the new location and walked fast towards his cabin hoping that no one would stop him to ask for help. He had just started feeling tired and didn't want to lose it. Finally, he had reached his warm, cozy cabin. When he entered he shut the door, took his cost and shirt off, and climbed into his berth. Still holding his shirt, he rolled it up and stuck it under his head for extra support. Jack sighed in relief that he had finally was going to get a decent night's sleep and put his hat over his eyes to shield them from candle light. Finally, sweet sleep, he thought.  
  
Just when Jack was dozing off, he heard an extremely loud noise, like a crack of lightning. He yelled and jumped out of his berth. There was one slight problem though, he didn't jump out of his berth....  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Jack's Love: So, I thought it was better. Actually much better....*coughs in embarrassment.* So R&R and DO NOT FLAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jack Sparrow: And she'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. *smiles proudly.*  
  
Jack's Love: Yes, thank you. I'll get another chapter up as soon as I can. Lots of love to all of you!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) TTFN~TM 


	3. The Future

Jack's Love: Okay, third chapter's up. I'm sorry I couldn't post it sooner, but I was playin' around in gym and someone kicked my right thumb. Well, I thought it was funny too until I saw literally half my finger nail hangin' off and bleeding all over the gym floor, so it hurts to type. On that happy note..... let's move on!!!!  
  
Jack Sparrow: Yes, let's move on, mate.  
  
Jack's Love: Ya' know you don't have to repeat everything I say, Jack...  
  
Jack Sparrow: I'm only tryin' to help yer story tellin'!!!!  
  
Jack's Love: *whispers to crowd* He's so cute when he's annoyed. *clears  
throat* Moving on....  
**************************************************************************  
*****  
Chapter 3: The Future  
  
Jack's heart skipped a beat. He looked around the room frantically,  
trying to figure out where he was.  
His heart started to race in panic. He drew his sword, just in case  
someone was tricking him. Jack heard a muffled sound, like a door slam.  
He crept towards the door, cautiously.  
  
The door flew open to reveal a beautiful girl with long blonde hair  
and ice blue eyes. Suddenly noticing Jack standing there, she dropped her  
backpack she was carrying and kicked the blade out of his hands. It flew  
up in the air and the young girl caught it. She held it to Jack's throat.  
  
" What the hell are you doing in my house?" the girl asked harshley.  
She narrowed her blue eyes.  
  
"Look love, I don't know where I am either. I jumped outta me berth  
and here I was," Jack explained with his hands raised. He looked her in  
the eyes. He could tell in her eyes that she had a very wild spirit.  
Jack smiled at this thought.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" the girl asked pressing the sword against  
his neck.  
  
Jack was about to reply, but he starting frowning for her comfort.  
He put his hand on the sword to keep pressure off his neck. "Like I said,  
love I don't know where I am."  
  
The girl pulled back the sword from Jack's grip and put it back  
against his neck," So, I assume since you don't know where you are," she  
paused. "I think you're a drunken bum. I don't think guy bum's, at least,  
need their groin," she stated as she smiled a white smile.  
  
Jack's eyes widened in shock," W-w-wait love! I'm completely not from  
here. My name is Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl and I don't  
think any man should be without their goods, if ya' ask me, love." He  
paused waiting for a reply from the girl.  
  
The girl looked at her desktop picture on her laptop which laid on a  
desk behind Jack. It was a picture of Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the  
Caribbean. Her blue eyes went wide in amazement.  
  
"Oh my God," she whispered. She lowered the sword, not taking her  
eyes off the desktop picture.  
  
Jack's frowning expression turned to confusion. He looked behind  
him to see what she was amazed about. Jack saw the exact picture of him  
on the device's screen.  
  
"Bloody 'ell! That's me!" Jack yelled in excitement and slight  
confusion. "How did ya' get get , love?" Jack asked, still staring at the  
computer.  
  
The girl dropped the sword. "You're Captain Jack Sparrow. Oh my God.  
You're from the past," she said pointing out obvious facts of the  
strange situation. Still shocked, she sat on her bed.  
  
Jack turned around to the girl. So she does know who I am, he  
thought. Might as well get to know her. Jack walked over to the large bed  
and sat down next to her. Jack noticed that she seemed to be in a trance  
of some sort. She didn't move except to move hair out of her face. Her  
hair, he thought, it never ends. It trailed on to the bed revealing split  
ends.  
  
"What's your name, love?" Jack asked softly, using the friendliest  
tone he could find.  
  
"Oh," she snapped out of her temporary trance. "My name is Jayne  
Smith. You can call me Jayne and not love, Jack," she continued. Jayne  
looked in his dark brown eyes. Her look was a if-you-touch-me-I'll-kill-  
you warning kind of look.  
  
Jack looked away from her warning gaze. I almost had her... he  
thought, disappointed. He looked around the room for something to do.  
  
Noticing Jack's look of curiosity, Jayne smiled a warm smile. "You  
can wonder around, Jack. I don't mind. Just leave my dressers alone,"  
Jayne said patting his back.  
  
"Oh, and Jack?" Jayne called out as Jack stood up. She reached for  
his shirt which lay on the bed. " Put on a shirt," she laughed, throwing  
the shirt to him.  
  
Jack smirked and caught the shirt. Walking around the room trying to  
find something that interested him, he buttoned the worn out shirt up. He  
saw an alarm clock on Jayne's night stand. In skepticism, Jack touched  
one of the buttons atop of the device. It went off, blaring with sound.  
  
Jack covered his ears in shock of the loud noise. Startled, Jayne  
ran around her bed and shut the alarm off. "Don't touch anything," she  
warned as she pointed at him harshly.  
  
" What was that?" Jack asked with his brown eyes wide.  
  
"Magic," Jayne responded as she grabbed her backpack off the ground.  
She dragged the heavy pack over to the computer and set it on the gray  
rolling chair. ( I just noticed my keyboard was really dirty. Sorry). She  
thought she heard something from downstairs. Jayne listened more.  
Nothing. Phew, I thought my dad was home, she thought, taking a sigh of  
relief.  
  
Then Jack and Jayne heard a muffled voice say," Jayne sweetie, you  
home?"  
  
" Oh, shit! That's my dad!" Jayne whispered. She ran over to Jack and  
threw him on the opposite side of the bed from the door. Move like  
lightning, she grabbed the comforter off her bed, laid on top of Jack,  
and covered both them. The door opened softly,"Jayne, you in here?" her  
father asked.  
  
Thoroughly enjoying this event, Jack looked down. He could see clearly  
down her black tang-top. He smiled in pleasure and kept looking. He  
noticed that she smelt heavily of rose oil and strawberries, for some  
reason.  
  
Jayne's father finally left the room and shut the door. Jayne took  
the blanket of them and stood up, helping Jack as well.  
  
"That was hell," Jayne said putting her palm on her forehead. She  
looked up at Jack who was actuaaly standing quite close to her.  
  
"Well, love, I think the view was spectacular," Jack added looking  
down at Jayne, in a way at least.  
  
Confused, Jayne noticed that Jack wasn't looking directly in her  
eyes. She looked down realizing Jack had a perfect view of her cleavage  
and a good portion of her lacy, black bra.  
  
Jayne looked up furious (and secretly flattered) and slapped him hard  
across the cheek. Jack's head flew to the side in pain. His mouth went  
open in shock. Wow, I've never been slapped that hard, he thought, his  
face burning in pain.  
  
"Ugh, your such a perv!" she shouted. Her hand stung but she didn't  
care much at all.  
  
Jack's head turned back around. I'll just apologize so I don't get  
that awful slap again, he thought generously. "I'm sorry, love, I was  
gettin' too friendly when we don't even know each other that well," he  
said with a soft voice and his accent so sweet sounding to Jayne's ears.  
  
She smiled. "It's okay Jack, I understand," she said forgiving him for  
his naughty behavior.  
  
**************************************************************************  
******  
  
Jack's Love: Okay, I made it and my thumb hurts like hell. *smiles to  
please the crowd*  
  
Jack Sparrow: Oh, love, I'll fix that for ya'. *pulls out bandages*  
  
Jack's Love: Okay!*gives thumb to Jack* Anyway, I would like to thank  
everybody for reviewing my story! Oh and DO NOT  
FLAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!!!  
TTFN~TM 


	4. Just Friends

Jack's Love: I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!! Okay, I found some pretty stupid mistakes in my third chapter. I guess I should've sent it to my editor, Sagie. Sorry Sagie. Anyway, some of you think this story is going to become cute and interesting. Well, you're all right! At least that's the words I would use. Oh, and if the story is set up funny, I'm sorry but my computer is so up-to-date in technology that it can't even do the simplest things. *clears throat* I'm sure you all want to move on...  
  
Jack Sparrow: Her finger's doing fine thanks to my expert bandaging, mates.  
  
Jack's Love: Yes, that is correct, but still hurts like hell.  
  
Sagie(editor): Boo freakin' hoo!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jack's Love: Moving on with a throbbing thumb......  
  
Chapter 4: ....Just Friends.... **************************************************************************  
  
Now regreting forgiving the handsome pirate captain, Jayne was catching Jack gazing at her every once in a while. As she sat there doing her math homework, Jack suddenly asked,"How old are ya' Jayne?"  
  
Jayne looked up from her text book and rose an eyebrow,"I'm 17 years- old, Jack. Why are you asking?"  
  
Jack took his gaze off her blue eyes and looked around the room innocently,"Oh, just wonderin' love, but if ya' really would like to know my opinion...ya' seem a lot older than ya' really are." He smiled sweetly to gesture his kind comment. He sat in a computer chair which he'd spin around in every once in long while.  
  
Jayne smiled back returning the gesture,"Thank you, Jack," she paused. "How old are captain?" She sat up cross-legged.  
  
"Well, love, I decided long ago that I'd keep my age a secret. If ya' must know though, I'm older than you," Jack responded.  
  
Jayne starting laughing at his obvious statement. They paused and stared in each others eyes for a moment until they were both startled by and sudden voice. "Jayne, honey, you home yet, it's dinner time?" they heard footsteps down the hall.  
  
"Jack get in my closet, now!" Jayne whispered pointing toward her closet. Jack jumped off the chair and ran towards the closet. He opened it and a pile of clothes poured out.  
  
"How?" Jack whispered pointing at the pile of dirty clothes, partly mocking her. The footsteps were getting closer to Jayne's door.  
  
"Just get out of sight, hurry!" she whispered harshly. She looked around the room for a place to hide Jack.  
  
Jack noticed some space under the teenager's bed. He looked at Jayne and whispered,"You're bed." He dived under from the closet. As soon as the door opened Jack had successfully hid under the bed. Jayne ran in front of the bed just in case her father saw him squirming around.  
  
Jayne's father stood at the doorway. "Hey, hon', dinner's ready. Steak and potatoes. Your favorite," her dad waited for a reply.  
  
She smiled and replied,"I'll be down in a minute. I'm gonna get my pajamas on okay?" She stood their, her muscles tense.  
  
"Okay, hurry up though or your plate'll get cold," he stated and he left closing the door behind him. Jayne sighed heavily, realived that the pirate captain wasn't found. She knelt down by her bed to help Jack. He started to peak out and she grabbed both his hands.  
  
After Jack was out, he stood up and stretched. He put his hand on Jayne's shoulder,"Thank ya' for takin' care of me, love. Not many would put up with ol' Jack."  
  
She laughed and put her hand on his,"It's the least I could do, Jack." She walked over to her dressers and rummaged through until she found pajamas she wanted. It was a long gown, past her ankles, it was spagghetti stapped but only was designed to hang on her right shoulder.(and...no she's not trying to seduce Jack). Jayne turned around to Jack. "Could you turn around so I can change, please?" she asked blushing and not looking in his eyes.  
  
Dazed that she wouldn't be paranoid to undress in front of him, Jack responded,"Oh...of course, love." He turned around, his heart thumping and debating whether or not to look at her while she's in the process.  
  
"Thank you," she replied turning around. Her heart starting beating extremely fast due to this embarrassing situation.  
  
Jack decided to take a chance and turn his head far enough to see her out of the corner of his eye. He saw her bare back and saw her slip on her gown. She started to turn around and he quickly swurved his head back. Phew, he thought, almost sweating.  
  
Jayne came up behind him,"It's okay, you can look." She walked over to her mirror and grabbed her brush and started combing away tangles.  
  
"Jayne...that gown is beautiful," Jack said trying to impress the young maiden. (I like that word!)  
  
Jayne smiled and blush. Her heart sped up. "After I'm done with dinner I'll bring up some food, okay Jack?" she asked.  
  
"Okay," Jack responded, bowing in respect.  
  
Jayne set down her brush and headed downstairs for dinner. Jack watched her leave, astonished that a women could look that beautiful in a simple black gown. Then he realized what he was thinking....  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Jack Sparrow: Well, I liked it, love. Jack's Love: Thank you, Jack and you'll find out later what he was thinking....I like doing cliff hangers. Please R&R and like I always says.....DON'T FLAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sagie: I thought it was a good chapter too but tell them what your going to do! Tell 'em, tell 'em!!  
  
Jack's Love: Okay, okay. I might do a fanfiction on the television show Angel. It's my favorite show in the world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me if I should or not and if I do I won't abandon this story so don't worry. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Love's Torture

Jack's Love: I got some angry but loving people who were e-mailing me because of the cliff hanger. I love to torture people!!!! Anyway, the next chapter is good.... And romantic!!!!! For the love thirsty people out there.... This is a chapter that will feed your thirst. (If that makes any sense).  
  
Jack Sparrow: And you all know I love bein' charming and romantic....  
  
Jack's Love: *Laughs flirtatiously* Yes, we all know. *clears throat* Let's move on...  
  
Sagie: You don't love me anymore!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sobs*  
  
Jack's Love: Shut the *@$% up!!!!! This chapter is critical!!!  
  
Love's Torture:  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Jayne was downstairs scarfing down her dinner so Jack can eat when her father said," Jayne, you're eating like it's goin' outta style."  
  
Jayne looked up with steak in her mouth and mumbled," I'm mwaderfgthhfbxc."  
  
Her dad glared at her, confused," Uh...I don't speak caveman, Jayne." Jayne rolled her eyes and chewed her food.  
  
"I said I'm so hungry I could eat a cow," Jayne stated very annoyed by the interruption.  
  
"You are eating a cow, sweetie, so slow down," he responded laughing. He took a bite of his mashed potatoes.  
  
Jayne laughed along with him and finished her food. When she put her food in the sink, she grabbed a plastic bag and stuffed some steak and potatoes in the bag. She put in behind her back and ran quickly up the stairs to her room. She opened the door to find Jack laying on her bed, tossing a hackie sack to himself, quietly. When he noticed her he stopped and sat up respectfully.  
  
Jack smiled charmingly. "Good evening, love. What's on the menu tonight?" he asked with a hungry tone.  
  
Jayne slightly bowed and responded," Well, Captain, we have steak and potatoes and," she paused looking around. "well nothing else."  
  
Jack shrugged his shoulders," Works for me, love." Jayne gave him the bag.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't have any time to grab a plate, Jack," Jayne said as she sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
Jack looked at her warmly," A pirate doesn't need a plate or silverware for that matter." Jayne laughed and started playing with her hair that trailed on her lap and bed.  
  
After Jack was done, which didn't take a long, he threw the bag in the garbage and sat down next to Jayne on the bed and asked," a' know, Miss Jayne, I've been watchin' these...uh...things go by outside your window and I was curious as to what those actually are?"  
  
Jayne looked at the window confused and laughed. "Oh, that's a car, Jack. It takes you places quicker than carriages...a lot quicker," she responded. Then she widened her eyes with a look of ideas.  
  
"What?" Jack asked plainly. "You getting ideas, love?" Jack said with a hint of a secret meaning behind the statement that Jayne ignored.  
  
"Yeah, you wanna take a drive in my car?" Jayne offered, smiling.  
  
"Sure," Jack said actually not being that sure.  
  
Jayne stood up and slipped on some flip-flops and her leather jacket that reached mid-thigh. She looked at Jack and asked," Did you bring a coat?"  
  
"No, I don't even know how I got here, do ya' think I'm gonna remember to bring a coat?" Jack replied smirking.  
  
"Good point," she stated. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her brown leather coat and handed it to the captain. "Here, put this on."  
  
Jack stood up and put the jacket on. Jayne noticed he looked very good in a leather jacket but she didn't stare and played hard-to-get. "Ya' ready?" she asked.  
  
"You're gonna go out in the gown?" Jack asked as he pointed at her as if it was an awful crime.  
  
"Yeah, ya' gotta problem with that?" Jayne asked back.  
  
Jack shook his head," No," he responded. Jayne walked over to the window and opened it. She put her legs through to the outside.  
  
"What are ya' doin'?" Jack asked with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Going out the window. Unless, of course, ya' wanna go downstairs and tell my dad that you're gonna go form a ride with me?" Jayne responded sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, in that case, let's go out the window," Jack pointed and walked over to Jayne. Jayne climbed carefully out of the window and jumped onto a branch that was to the left and out of the way.  
  
When Jayne was settled on the branch she shouted back to Jack," Jack, don't jump onto that branch in the front, it's cracked. Jump on the one to your right!"  
  
Jack climbed out of the window and looked at the branch in front of him. It doesn't look that broken, he thought. Being a stupid asshole, Jack jumped on the cracked branch. All was good until he heard a rather large snap. Jack's smile turned to a frown and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Jack!" Jayne screamed. She climbed down from the tree and ran over to Jack's groaning body. "Jack, you dumbass. I'm gonna check if you have any injuries to your ribs," she said sympathetically.  
  
Jack started to sit up. "I'm fine, love."  
  
Jayne threw him back down. "Don't move," she ordered. She started unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his tan chest. She moved her hair out of her face and started feeling his ribs for injuries. Her heart sped up as she continued.  
  
Jack stopped her hands and held them in place. He used his other hand to pull her head in slowly for a kiss. Their lips met. Jayne knew she probably shouldn't be kissing him because he was a lot older but hey, no one cares about Demi Moore and Ashton Kutcher. Jack deepened the moment and added his tongue. Neither of them protested.  
  
When they released lips, Jayne added," There goes the ride."  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Jack's Love: I love my old creation!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jack Sparrow: I did too but I'm not adding exclamation marks.  
  
Jack's Love: Whatever..... 


	6. The Heart of a Pirate

Jack's Love: Thank you all for reviewing my chapter!!! I knew a lot of you were waiting for that moment. I have some comments and suggestions to some people.  
Wolf Gothicka: You should read some of Inutori's stories. She writes Inu Yasha...among other things.  
Krillball6: You're a sweetie for defending me!  
Pippin: You should post some stories. You sound like you'd be a funny writer.  
Pirates: You are VERY IMPATIENT!!!!!!!! I mean that in a loving way though because i love people who appreciate my work. ^_^  
Dimonah Tralon: Where'd you get your pen name? (I'm not being a nob, it's a serious question :) ) Anyway, that about does it. When I suggest another author, that doesn't mean you can abandon me. *sobs* That's a request not a command. *sobs*  
  
Jack Sparrow: If ya' liked the last chapter, you'll have to pay attention to the detail in this chapter to their reaction. It's quite interesting, mate. (Sounded like Johnny Depp there for a minute).  
  
Sagie: She was helpless and couldn't figure out how to upload her fifth chapter because she forgot for some reason!! *points at Jack's Love*  
  
Jack's Love: *Rolls her eyes and holds up three fingers* Read between the lines, SAGGIE!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6: The Heart of a Pirate  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************************************  
  
After the unforgettable kiss, Jayne helped Jack up off the frosted ground and into the house. Luckily, her father had gone to bed and they were able to freely walk to the room. When they entered, Jayne laid Jack down on her bed softly. Still holding her close, Jack stared in Jayne's enchanting eyes. Jayne stared back with her heart thumping faster than she thought possible.  
  
"When and if I actually make it back to the Black Pearl," Jack paused. "Would ya' like to come and visit?" Jack felt incredibly stupid considering it was just one kiss and she was just along for the passionate ride.  
  
Surprisingly, Jayne smiled and responded,"Maybe, Jack. It might be fun." Jack released her from his grip and she stood up. She stretched and announced,"I'll sleep on the floor. You might be sore in the morning." Jayne walked over to her closet and hung both coats up and grabbed a sleeping bag. She walked to the middle of the room and laid the bag out. She walked back over to Jack and checked on him again.  
  
"Are you sure nothing is broken, Jack?" Jayne asked putting her hand on his muscular chest.  
  
"I'm fine, love. Are you sure you don't want the bed because I've slept on hard ground more times than you have?" Jack asked kindly. He took her hand and held while he waited for a reply.  
  
"I'm sure, Jack. Are you hungry still because I am?" Jayne asked looking at Jack then the door.  
  
Jack smiled. "Hungry?" he pulled Jayne in close for a savage kiss. "Hungry for you love." He started kissing her. At first, Jayne didn't care, that is until Jack yanked her on the bed and rolled on top of her.  
  
"Jack! Get off of me!" Jayne yelled. Actually, she was laughing. Confused, Jack rose his eyebrows.  
  
"Are you okay, love? Or shall I continue?" Jack asked now smiling and moving in closer.  
  
"No! I just was expecting a kiss, not a busy night!" Jayne yelled while she held Jack back from her lips. She was still partly laughing.  
  
"Why are ya' laughin', Jayne?" Jack asked feeling his annoyance brewing.  
  
"I was startled, I laugh when I'm scared," Jayne explained plainly, not laughing anymore. "But I did enjoy the kiss, though," she added. She got out from under Jack and headed towards the sleeping bag.  
  
Before she layed down, she turned off her lamp and said with a soft voice,"Good night, Jack."  
  
Jack smirked and closed his eyes. "G'night, love."  
  
The next morning, Jack woke up first and rolled over to look at Jayne and she was rolled up in a ball and shivering. Jack noticed she had kicked all the blankets off herself. He climbed out of the bed and picked her up and laid her in the bed. Then Jack crawled in with her to warm her up even more. He pulled the comforter up and put his arm around Jayne's thin body.  
  
About an hour later, Jayne woke up and Jack had fallen asleep with his arm still secure around her waist. Jayne didn't mind though. She rolled over and faced him. Smiling, she rubbed his soft face. Jack woke up and blinked his eyes. As soon as he saw Jayne's beautiful face he smiled.  
  
"Thank you for keeping me warm," Jayne whispered and smiled.  
  
"You're welome me lady," Jack responded.  
  
Jayne got out of her bed and headed towards hers dressers to pick out her outfit for the day. She rummaged around her drawers and picked out a pair of black leather pants and a black T-shirt with a British flag on the front. She turned around to Jack who was now out of bed stretching his long body.  
  
"I'll need you to turn around again," Jayne said blushing, once again.  
  
Jack bowed slighting and turned around. Jayne started changing. Jack, once again, decided to be a dill hole and peek. He turned around slowly; she was putting on her shirt. Jack sighed silently. I never catch her early enough, he thought.  
  
Jayne started to turn around so Jack swurved around even quicker. She came up behind Jack and put her hand on his shoulder to turn him around. When he faced Jayne, she gave him a hat and her brown leather jacket.  
  
"I need to run some arronds today while my dad is working and I need you to come with. So, put these on and you'll stay on a low profile." Jayne explained looking in his charming, dark brown eyes.  
  
"Okay," he responded. When Jayne turned around to head towards the door, Jack grabbed her wrist softly and turned her towards him once again. "If I didn't do what I did last night, ya' know with the surprisin' kiss, would you have slept on the bed?" Jack asked.  
  
Taking the question more serious than expectated, Jayne replied kindly,"No."  
  
Jack smiled and let her go. She went towards the door and opened it. She looked back at Jack,"Are you coming or what?"  
  
Jack laughed and replied,"Yeah." He walked downstairs admiring the cathedral ceilings and pictures of large boats along the hall walls. When they reached the kitchen, Jayne made bacon and eggs while Jack was amazed by the television.  
  
When breakfast was ready, Jayne alerted Jack and he ran to the table, alive with hunger. She set both plates on the table along with a glass of orange juice.  
  
"So how is it , Jack?" Jayne asked.  
  
Jack took a bite of the eggs and kindly announced,"Only the heart of a pirate can make eggs like that!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Jack's Love: Jayne and Jack are getting closer!!!!!!!! And the question I want you all to consider is: Will Jayne and Jack be able to let each other go when the time comes? R&R and answer the question pppppppppplllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeee!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jack Sparrow: I liked it as always, love!!!  
  
Sagie: I loved this chapter!!  
  
Jack Sparrow: Not as much as me, mate.  
  
Sagie: Even more than you!!!! I'm her editor and I always will be!!!!! *stands up proudly*  
  
Jack Sparrow: Okay, how 'bout she's 51% mine and 49% yours, savvy?  
  
Sagie: $%#@ you, captain!!!!!!  
  
Jack Sparrow: *sticks tounge out at Sagie*  
  
Jack's Love: On that happy note, please R&R. 


	7. Troubled Universe

Jack's Love: I know some of you liked the last chapter and some of you think I rushed it. But remember this: Jayne and even Jack are starting to realize they're getting closer. If they keep this up, will they be able to let each other go? Just remember that. Yes, Jayne has to tell someone else about Jack. In this chapter you will find out who it is. Thank you all for the reviews!!!!! I can type a little faster now because my thumb is healing. Oh, and Wolf Gothicka, I certainly hope you enjoyed some of Inutori's stories. I'm not a big fan of Inu Yasha but I think he can be a funny smart ass. Anyway, here's the seventh chapter!!! Enjoy!!!!  
  
Jack Sparrow: Yes, enjoy mate!!!!  
  
Sagie: She doesn't need my help anymore!!!!! *sobs*  
  
Jack's Love: I will make her stop doing that if one of you will loan me an ooze.  
  
Chapter 7: Troubled Universe  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************************************  
  
After Jack and Jayne finished their dinner, Jayne got her purse and led Jack out to her car. She went to unlock the door and realized that Jack didn't know how to even get in the car. She walked around the vehicle to Jack who was looking for a way to get in.  
  
Jayne laughed softly. "There is a handle you gotta pull up to get in," she said pointing at the handle. Jayne unlocked the door and lifted the handle for him. The car door swung open.  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows and nodded his head. "Brilliant, love." He hopped in the car and sat down on the leather seats. Jayne shut the door and the seatbelt automatically moved back around his shoulder to keep him secure.  
  
Jayne climbed in the driver's seat and the seatbelt did the same to her. Then she took another belt around her waist. Jack copied. She turned her head to Jack and smiled.  
  
"On the highway, I have to go really fast. If you feel sick, just tell me. This a Lexus so it should be a pretty smooth ride," Jayne explained carefully. She started the car and backed out the driveway. She started toward the highway. She looked at him again for a moment. "I should also tell you, Jack, that you are in Boston, Massachusetts. I would've told you this earlier, but I didn't plan on leaving the house for the next couple of days. We're going to see a friend of mine first. I'm gonna tell her everything about you. She's trustworthy and she'll believe us."  
  
Jack was confused. "Why do ya' think she'll believe that a man from the past is in the future, love?" Jack asked.  
  
Jayne reached the highway and sped up. Jack was surprised at the speed. "Well, her culture believes in that stuff. Her grandmother is wise, Jack. Don't worry, she'll help us," Jayne explained further.  
  
"What's her culture?" Jack asked curiously.  
  
"She's Native American. Her grandmother can't speak English but she can understand it. My friend can translate," Jayne replied. She turned onto a dirt road. They drove for about fifteen minutes with complete silence, except a bump every once in while. When they arrived, Jack looked at the very large, modern cabin with huge windows. A girl looked through the window, then ran back.  
  
A teenager opened the french doors and shouted,"Jayne, what are you doin' here?"  
  
Jayne laughed and responded,"Nice to see you too Tawana!" Her and Jack walked up the steps to the house. Jack bowed to Tawana. Tawana bowed slightly in thanks. The same little girl ran up to Jack.  
  
The little tugged on his sleeve and said with a heavy Native American accent, "Grandma Onawa knew you were coming."  
  
Tawana picked up the little girl and said, "Go start Grandma's fire out back, Sora." She looked at Jack and smiled. "I'm sorry if she bothered you. She's not very shy and loves to get to know people," Tawana apologized.  
  
Jack smiled back and replied, "No need to apologize my lady she's young and curious. Also sweet."  
  
Jayne stood up straight and said, "Well I know that Grandma Onawa doesn't like to wait, so shall we?"  
  
Tawana, Jayne, and Jack walked into the house and saw a very old Indian sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room, chanting in her own language. Jack looked at Jayne with a confused expression. Jayne ignored it. Tawana walked up to the old woman and whispered something in her ear then helped her stand up. Tawana and Onawa walked over to Jack and Jayne.  
  
Onawa said something in her language and Tawana translated, "The owl told me you were coming, he told me you are seeking help to get back home she said."  
  
Onawa said something again, "She said to come outside with her to the fire," Tawana translated. She helped her grandmother outside and around to the back yard where Sora had started the fire and was playing with barbies. Tawana sat her Onawa down on a log.  
  
Tawana motioned Jack to sit on the log on the other side of the fire. He did as commanded. Jayne watched Onawa look at Jack with curiosity. Tawana walked over to Jayne and asked, "Who is he? He must be important if Grandma knew he was coming to the ranch."  
  
Jayne was still looking at Jack. "Jack's from the past, Tawana. I know it might be a little hard to believe but I knew you're grandmother could help me get him home. That's all," Jayne explained. Tawana took her arm and started back to the back porch.  
  
Tawana sighed deeply. "That's not all, Jayne. When my grandmother was talked to me, she said she could sense the dove, the bird of love and peace. There's more than just wanting to get him back home, Jayne. If you like him or even love him, don't because you won't be able to let him go."  
  
Jayne turned to Tawana. She sighed. "Yes, there is Tawana. We've become attached and I've only known him for two days. After last night, I realized something I haven't felt in a long time. I actually felt happy with him."  
  
Tawana looked amazed. "Wow. Jayne Smith, happy," she said, partly teasing.  
  
Jayne smiled and looked back at Jack. "I just thought Onawa would be able to tell me why he's here," she admitted.  
  
Tawana and Jayne saw Onawa motion them over. They walked to the fire and Onawa said something and Tawana translated, "She said that the dove brought you two together to see how you would respond to the man," Onawa paused. "The dove now knows what should be done but it's not for anyone's ears. She says that having this man around in this time will cause the Earth to be confused and cause trouble for you two. In other words, the universe is out of balance with him here."  
  
Jayne walked over to Jack. "What did she do while you sat there?" Jayne asked.  
  
Jack looked at Jayne. "She chanted mostly then asked me something....I think," Jack whispered. He stood up and bowed to Onawa on who still sat on the other side. Everybody went inside, including Sora. Once inside and in the living room, Onawa turned to Jayne and wisely said (Tawana translating), "When trouble comes young one, the hyenas will laugh and the rain will fall."  
  
Jayne stood there confused then said the only thing she knew in their language, "Thank you."  
  
Jack and Jayne headed towards the door and out to the car. They hopped in the car and started off the next arrond.  
  
Jack sighed and asked Jayne, "Did you find out anything, love?"  
  
Jayne looked down then back at the road. "Yeah, and don't call me love, Jack," she responded, her voice flat.  
  
They went to the store and bought some groceries. Jayne was silent the whole time and rarely looked at Jack. Jack was confused by the way she was acting.  
  
It started to get dark outside and the temperature dropped. It looked like it was going to rain. At the check-out counter, Jayne set her groceries down.  
  
"I buy canned peaches from my aunt. She lives in an apartment in an alley one block down. We're going to stop by there next, okay?" Jayne explained not even making eye contact with Jack.  
  
Jack responded quietly, "Okay, Jayne."  
  
They put the food in the trunk of the Lexus and started towards the alley. Just before they turned to the alley, it poured down rain. Neither of them cared though. They were about half-way through, when they heard men laughing behind them. Jayne remembered what Onawa had said, "When trouble comes young one, the hyenas will laugh and the rain will fall."  
  
Jack and Jayne turned around and saw five men. Each of them wore all black. Two of them carried crow-bars.  
  
One of the men said still laughing, "Well, we have two love birds here. And one of them is carrying a purse."  
  
Another one said, "Hand over the purse, lady and we'll try not to hurt anyone."  
  
Jayne looked at all of them with disgust, then smiled. "Come and get it then," she offered holding the purse out. Jack looked at her with wide eyes. Jayne winked.  
  
The man who seemed to be the leader of the pack commanded, "Watts, get the girl's purse."  
  
Watts stepped toward cautiously and as he put his hand on the purse, Jayne grabbed his arm and used her knee to break it. Watts screamed in pain and Jayne kicked him in the back, he fell over. Watts started to cry in pain.  
  
Jack looked amazed. The rest of the men got on guard. The leader shouted at another man, "Anderson, kill her!" Anderson ran toward Jayne.  
  
Jack drew his sword, kicked Anderson in the stomach, and stabbed him in the back. Anderson fell over. A man came from behind Jack and held him. Jack struggled but couldn't break free. The leader walked slowly toward Jayne.  
  
"Ya' know, I love girl with spirit," he said with a sick voice.  
  
Jack's rage began. "You touch her and I'll cut yer' eyes out, you bastard!" Jack yelled.  
  
The man laughed and turned his attention back to Jayne. "Ya' know it'd be fun, whore," he spat.  
  
All of them heard a rifle shot and an old woman with a southern accent shout, "I'd have fun shotin' the hell outta you, boy!"  
  
The men ran out of sight. Jayne and Jack turned to see Jayne's aunt.  
  
"Thank you Auntie May, but we have to go before the cops get here." Jayne grabbed the peaches and kissed her aunt goodbye. Jack and Jayne ran back to the car, jumped in, and drove home not really obeying the speed limit.  
  
As soon as they got home, they rushed in the house and into Jayne's room.  
  
Jack stood in the middle of the room, trying to catch some air. "I guess Onawa was right, Jayne," Jack said seriously. Jayne agreed.  
  
They also agreed that Jayne should sleep on the bed since she is the woman of the house. Then, not even ten minutes later, they both fell asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
Jack's Love: Well, now you know what happens when everything in the universe is unbalanced. *laughs* Please R&R and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!  
  
Sagie: I think you kicked some ass!!!!!!!!  
  
Jack Sparrow: I think I did too, mate.  
  
Sagie: No one cares what you think, dill hole!!!!!!  
  
Jack's Love: I need that ooze while you R&R. 


	8. Confession

Jack's Love: I got good reviews on the last chapter so I suppose you guys loved it. Thank You!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys are sweethearts. I have some strange ideas for this chapter, but you should love ti anyway. I also have started another story called: XMen 3: Recruited Love. It's, of course a romance. It's a romance between Nightcrawler and a student he recruits. The first chapter is cute. I only have one review right now because I just posted it. And people are a little more picky about typo errors over there. Not that I think typos aren't bad but we're all human. Anyway, I'm sure Jack wants to say something....  
  
Jack Sparrow: Yes I do, love. Actually, I have a question for the audience. Do any of you know how to type two chapters at once?  
  
Jack's Love: Jack, that's basically, physically impossible.  
  
Jack Sparrow: .......What?........  
  
Jack's Love: Never mind. Oh and to all of you who are starting to get annoyed with Sagie, she's going to help me with my X3 story. But don't freak out because she has a thing for Kurt so she'll be more supportive. (She denies the attraction though).  
  
Chapter 8: Confession **************************************************************************** *************************  
  
The next few days went well, considering that she had been skipping school. Jack and Jayne had been getting along, no fighting. Her life, however, was crazy. Her father had almost lost his job, her aunt had a heart attack, and she had to put up with constant prank calls.  
  
Jack woke up and crawled over to the window. He was amazed at the beautiful fall leaves. He'd never seen such vivid colors in the Caribbean.  
  
Jayne sat up and stretched. "There's a little bit of Boston for ya'," she said walking over to the window as well. She put her hand on his back.  
  
"I have to get ready for school. I might of found a way to get you back to the Black Pearl safely," Jayne announced as she tiredly picked out her outfit for the long day ahead of her. Then she quickly changed while Jack was dazed by the fall colors.  
  
"Will you be okay while I'm at school?" Jayne asked.  
  
Jack turned around and smiled. "Jayne, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he praised in pride.  
  
Jayne walked over to Jack and knelt to where she could eye level with him. She took his hands and held them tight. "Promise me you won't leave this room? Promise me, Jack," she ordered in a kind manner.  
  
Jack looked at Jayne with his seductive, dark brown eyes and sighed. "I promise," he said his tone in a I-guess-so way.  
  
Jayne smiled and stood up. She turned around to look at her clock. It read 7:25 a.m. "Shit! My bus is gonna be here in five minutes!" she shouted. Running frantically, Jayne grabbed her back pack and cell phone, still having time to grab a pop tart on the way out the door.  
  
Jack looked out the window and saw Jayne hop on the bus as it drove off. Jack sighed and scanned the room for something to do. Nothing to do but sit and stare at the wall.  
  
At Millington High School, Jayne sat in first period rolling her pencil across the desk. Her thoughts were of nothing but Jack. Tawana sat behind her noticing her dazed state.  
  
"Yo, hello in there ya' day-dreamer!" Tawana whispered. She smacked Jayne on back.  
  
Jayne gasped and turned around. "What do you want?"  
  
Tawana widened her eyes and pointed at her. "You were thinking about Jack weren't you? I told you not to do that, you'll have to let him go in the long run," she whispered harshly.  
  
Jayne rolled her eyes and replied, "I can let him go Tawana. I'm not a love-sick teenager, okay." She turned around to the front of the room and noticed the whole class was listening, including her favorite teacher....Mr. Williamson.  
  
Jayne sighed in frustration and stood up, knowing her consequences.  
  
"I'm sure you father will be thrilled if you get expelled. God's knows I'd be," Williamson said harshly. He handed her a yellow pass to the office.  
  
"And I'm sure God will be thrilled that you have reservations to burn in hell!" Jayne shouted. She picked up her materials and headed towards the office, once again. Before she did though, she got out a piece of paper and wrote "You're a dick" in huge letters. Jayne proudly handed it to Williamson.  
  
As she did she said, "Read it, memorize it, eat it." Then she walked out of the class.  
  
Jayne was walking down the halls, watching classrooms go by. Then she suddenly heard a loud whisper say, "Jayne!" She looked around frantically to find out who it was.  
  
She looked over at the janitor's room and saw Jack peeking his head out, with his eyes wide. "Come here quick!" he said.  
  
Jayne looked around to see if anybody was watching. All clear. So she ran in and shut the door.  
  
"What in God's name are you doing here Jack?" Jayne commanded.  
  
Jack gave her a puppy dog expression and she gave up. "What do you want?" Jayne asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
Jack moved in closer and took her hands. "This might seem way too sudden, love, but I want ya' to think about it before you make a decision..." he paused. "I want you to come back to the Black Pearl with me. And before you think, I'd just like to add this, you're heart doesn't belong here. You have the heart of a pure pirate."  
  
Jayne sighed and looked away from Jack to think a moment. "Why would you want me to come with you, Jack?" Jayne asked looking at him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Well, because.....you'd make a good addition to our crew on the Pearl," Jack lied. It was completely obvious that that wasn't the real reason.  
  
Jayne raised her eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding me? You want me to come with you because I'd be an excellent stealing person o-o-or pleasurable company!" Jayne yelled.  
  
"No, no, no, love.....I well.....I like you," Jack admitted. He sounded like a second grader telling his crush his deepest darkest secret.  
  
Jayne actually thought it was quite cute. She put her hand on his cheek and smiled. "I like you too Jack but you belong in the past and I belong in the future," she explained in a soft voice.  
  
"Now I have to go to the office and be expelled," Jayne said like it was no big deal. Jack laughed and walked her to the door.  
  
When they came to the door, Jayne looked at Jack and whispered, "I'll see you tonight, Jack." She kissed him on the cheek and left.  
  
Jack smirked and headed towards the exit of the school.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************************************  
  
Jack's Love: I liked that chapter. It's shows that Jack doesn't really know was love feels like. Since he's really never been in love. He's sssssssoooooooooo sweet!!!!!!  
  
Jack Sparrow: Why thank you, love. *smirks* Jack's Love: *smiles and laughs flirtatiously* Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. A Pirate's Life for Me

Jack's Love: 'Ello all you pirate fans!!! I know some of you thought that Jayne should of  
  
told Jack that she loved him and all that good stuff....but remember....she's afraid  
  
things'll so out of balance it will hurt someone. So, in a way, she's in denial. Anyway, this  
  
chapter is kind of a dark one so....bare with me.  
  
  
  
Jack Sparrow: Good day everyone!!!  
  
  
  
Sagie: Hi everyone!!! *waves furiously to the audience*  
  
  
  
Jack's Love: Everybody say hi to Saggi and Jack!!!!   
  
  
  
Audience: Hello Jack and SAGGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Sagie: It's not Saggi, it's Sagie!!!! S-a-g-i-e!!!!! Get it right!!!!!  
  
  
  
Jack's Love: And now the conclusion.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: A Pirate's Life for Me  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The bell rang and school was out for the day. That meant going home and telling Jack  
  
he finally had to go back to the Black Pearl. That meant telling Jack that she wouldn't be  
  
able to go with him. On the bus, Jayne sat with her head on the window and an  
  
occasional tear run down her face. Tawana sat next to her, staring.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, Tawana sighed and said, "Girl, you've gotta let him go.....ya' know ya' have to.  
  
It might be a little hard, btu you can do it." Jayne didn't pay attention.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jayne suddenly turned around and shouted, "You know nothing Tawana!!!! Nothing!!!!  
  
He offered me to go with him and I won't go because I'm afraid something will happen to  
  
you or my dad, or to anyone for that matter!!!! I want to go with him so much it aches, but  
  
I can't!!!!!" She started crying and laid her head on Tawana's shoulder for comfort.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tawana hugged hurt heartbroken friend. "Look, I may know nothing, but I do know  
  
that you can do whatever you want. The reason why I didn't want you to get involved  
  
with that guy is because I could sense that he deeply loved you and he'd ask you to go  
  
with him sooner or later. I didn't want to see you get hurt," Tawana explained. "I know  
  
you have the most wild and curious mind in the whole freakin' world," she said, teasing  
  
Jayne to cheer her up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jayne laughed and sat up, wiping her eyes. "Kind of like a pirate?" she asked joking  
  
with Tawana.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tawana looked at Jayne in a very serious expression. "Exactly like a pirate, Jayne,"  
  
she responded with a lowered tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jayne stopped smiling and thought a moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh come on girl, you shoplifted from the jewelry store so many times I think you can  
  
buy out Germany with the stones you have, you love the ocean and boats, but most  
  
importantly, you're in love with a handsome pirate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jayne stared at Tawana. She was right, everything added up right, but there's no way  
  
I can go with Jack, she thought.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The bus came to a stop and Jayne stood up to get out. Tawana stopped her for a  
  
moment. "Remember Jayne, don't make a decision without thinking long and hard,"  
  
Tawana commanded. She let go. Jayne walked down the bus aisle and got off. Jayne  
  
waved at Tawana as the bus drove away. She walked up to her house and looked up to  
  
her bedroom window. She sighed, knowing she was going to regret telling Jack no to his  
  
offer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She trudged up the stairs to her bedroom and opened the door to find Jack sleeping  
  
on her bed. She smiled sweetly and covered him with a blanket and sat down next to  
  
him, laying her blonde head on top of him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Startling Jayne, Jack put his arm over her shoulder and pull her up closer to him.  
  
Jayne gazed in his mysterious, dark brown eyes and he looked in her wild, ice blue  
  
eyes. They just stared at each other for a while; Jayne felt as if Jack was looking right at  
  
her soul, like doors were wide open and he could just enter. She finally took her gaze off  
  
the pirate and sat up, Jack sat up with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack looked in Jayne's eyes then at her pink, glossy lips. He leaned in for a  
  
passionate kiss but Jayne stood up quickly. "I know how to get you back to the Black  
  
Pearl," she changed the subject swiftly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack stood up also. "Is that right? Have you come to a decision?" he asked, his eyes  
  
going into puppy gear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jayne had hoped he'd forgotten, but she knew she'd eventually have to tell him. "I-I-  
  
I'm sorry Jack, but I did think long and hard this and I think I'm gonna stay here," she  
  
announced. She waited for the pirate to either explode into tears or pull out his sword  
  
and demand she go with him. It was silent for a minute.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure Jayne? The Black Pearl, let alone the Caribbean, is a fantastic place to  
  
live," Jack begged, stepping in closer to her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jayne went back a couple paces and fidgeted. "I'm sure Jack. Plus, I don't know if I'm  
  
that fit to be a pirate," she said, trying to make up an excuse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know where you're getting that rubbish, love, but the savage part of you is like  
  
a big pirate flag hung over a fort wall. . In other words, it's blatantly obvious that you're a  
  
pirate," Jack clarified, waving his hands about in his usual motion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jayne sighed. "That may be true Jack, but I wanna stay here," she lied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She could tell just by Jack's expression that he was heartbroken and hurt. He just  
  
stood there with his broad shoulders slouching and his eyes hollow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jayne hugged him hard. "I'm so sorry Jack, I hope you'll forgive me," she apologized  
  
with tears streaming down her smooth face. Jack hugged back tightly, tears also running  
  
down his handsome face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a few minutes, they let go of each other. "So how do I get back home, Jayne?"  
  
Jack asked, his hands still gripped around her thin waist.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jayne's eyes lowered like she was ashamed of something. "There's a portal that will  
  
open tomorrow at nine o' clock p.m behind a church about twenty miles from here. Or at  
  
least I think it'll open, but anyway, it should take you home," she responded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack smirked. "Hey, it's okay, love. You won't hurt me," he reassured in a soft voice,  
  
pulling her chin up. The rouge pirate attempted another long kiss. He succeeded and  
  
their lips met. The passionate kiss lasted for more than two minutes before they let go.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they released lips, they laid on the bed and held each other for the rest of the  
  
night.  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
Jack's Love: Well, I was wrong. It wasn't that dark. I got the Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
DVD a couple of days ago and I love it!!!!!!! Anyway, please R&R!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Jack Sparrow: I wonder if Jayne and Jack will get drunk and.....  
  
  
  
Jack's Love: *immediately interrupts* It's so important in the future that you don't finish  
  
that sentence.  
  
  
  
Jack Sparrow: *shrugs shoulders* Okay, love.  
  
  
  
Sagie: We'll be waiting for your review!!!!! 


	10. A Final Decision For the Universe

Jack's Love: 'Ello maties!!! I'm sorry for the delay my friends. I've been quite busy  
  
lately.....and I have a time limit in the computer. *pfft* Anyway.....the chapter you've all  
  
been waiting for!!!!!  
  
  
  
Jack Sparrow: Yes, all the reviews have begged for this chapter.....  
  
  
  
Jack's Love: *Elbows Jack Sparrow* Don't spoil it Jack!!! Oh, and I can't guarantee  
  
anything peoples.  
  
  
  
Sagie: *Raises eyebrow* What's that supposed to mean?  
  
  
  
Jack's Love: You'll see..........  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: A Final Decision for the Universe  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jayne woke up the next morning, still laying on Jack's chest. She didn't move but  
  
she knew Jack was asleep by his long, heavy breaths. She just realized that tonight was  
  
the night....the night that she'd have to say goodbye to Jack and probably never see him  
  
again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jayne lifted up her head and looked at the handsome pirate. The phone rang and  
  
she gasped. Answering it, she sat up and yawned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Jayne asked in a croaked voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jayne? This is Tawana. I just wanted to talk to you. Have you told Jack your  
  
decision?" Tawana asked.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes.....I decided to, uh, stay here," Jayne responded in a low tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? Why?" Tawana yelled in Jayne's ear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jayne rolled her eyes and looked at Jack to check if he was awake. Nope, still  
  
asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because Tawana, I need to stay here with my dad," Jayne lied. She knew she  
  
wanted to go with Jack and become the most infamous pirate ever to be seen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What kind of excuse is that dumbass?! You're eyes are turning brown! You know  
  
you love him, so go with him!" Tawana lectured.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jayne stood up and paced around her room. "But I wanna stay here," she protested.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're so full of freakin' shit! I'm coming over there!" Tawana shouted. Then she  
  
hung up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jayne hung up and let out a big sigh. She walked over to the bed and collapsed in  
  
frustration on Jack who was still sleeping.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As she laid there, her eyes filling with tears Jack rubbed her back.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's the matter, love? Is something wrong?" Jack asked sympathetically. Jayne  
  
sat up and dazed at Jack with her tear-filled blue eyes. She let out another long sigh and  
  
dove in his chest with a large hug. Jack's expression became confused then he smiled  
  
and comforted her with a returned hug.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jayne sniffled and lifted her head. "I just know this is the last time I'm ever gonna  
  
spend time with you," she sobbed. (Kinda corny....I know)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack sighed and smiled a sad smile. He hugged the blonde girl tightly. "We'll see  
  
each other again, love. We will," he consoled.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a loud knock at the door. Jayne gasped and pushed Jack on the other  
  
side of the bed. Her father walked in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You forgot Auntie May was coming to size you for your prom didn't you?" her father  
  
asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? Size me? I'm going to the prom?" Jayne asked unaware of the situation.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her father rolled his green eyes. "Yes dumbshit. We talked about this last week," he  
  
said in a flat tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, I remember now. The day before.....yeah, so is she here?" Jayne asked,  
  
recalling the conversation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah," he responded. Auntie May strolled in with two hand fulls of dresses and  
  
measuring tape.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jayne, you're so typical sweetie. Scott you can go wait downstairs," May  
  
demanded. She walked in, her chubby body hitting the door as she squeezed through.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott nodded his head, turned around, and shut the door. Jayne started to become  
  
very nervous because she just realized she'll have to undress, which means Jack is  
  
most likely going to be watching. Her heart started to beat fast and she started to feel  
  
hot. Tawana walked in and shut the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, hello Auntie May, hey Jayne. Did I come at a bad time?" Tawana asked politely.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't be silly Tawana. We could use another girl in here. Do you wanna try on some  
  
of these beautiful gowns I picked up?" May asked holding out the pile of gowns in her  
  
arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No thank you May I'll just, uh, go sit over there," Tawana responded. She strolled  
  
over to Jayne and whispered, "Where's Jack?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Behind the bed," she whispered back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tawana set down her purse and sat behind the bed, but against the wall so she can  
  
see Jayne's dresses. Jack sat there smirking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're gonna enjoy this aren't you Jack?" she asked the sneaking pirate.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh yes, love," Jack responded. He turned around and carefully raised his head to  
  
spy on the girl. She stood there in her black lacy Victoria Secret bra and underwear,  
  
picking a black dress out with purple lining and peasant sleeves. Jack smiled wide,  
  
showing his gold teeth.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"They never wear those kind of under garments where I come from," Jack  
  
whispered, his brown eyes gleaming in glory.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tawana rolled her eyes and let out a soft laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After Jayne had finally picked out a dress and Auntie May left, Jayne fell on her bed  
  
and let out a grunt in annoyance. Tawana and Jack stood up. Jack crawled on the bed  
  
and laid next to Jayne. She sat up and gazed at Jack.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack smiled. "Well, love, I liked that fitting session," he added.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jayne narrowed her stunning blue eyes and slapped Jack hard across the face.  
  
Jack's head flew to the side. He put his hand on his cheek. It stung and burned like a fire  
  
out of control. Jayne stomped out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack still sat on the bed in shock. He stood up and walked over to a full-body mirror  
  
on the wall. Tawana's eyes followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack looked in the mirror and tilted his head. "She'll never actually fall for a twisted  
  
man like me, will she love?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tawana stood up and walked over to Jack and put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Jack....she already has. In fact, I can almost guarantee you that she didn't mind you  
  
looking at her half naked body," she explained talking to Jack through the mirror.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right love. She's so sad that I have to leave. The  
  
impression that I received was that she was relieved that a bastard like me was going  
  
back to his pirate ship," he complained.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tawana back-handed Jack in the arm. "You're both blind! You both love each other  
  
so much you're denying it!" she yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack sighed and sat on the bed. Tawana went over to Jayne's jewelry box. She  
  
rummaged through and finally pulled out a very beautiful diamond ring. Tawana ran over  
  
to bed and sat down.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is a ring that is very special to Jayne, she lost it a few years ago. I found it but  
  
never told her because I've been waiting for this to happen. What I want you to do is give  
  
this to her at the right moment that will change her mind," she explained, handing Jack  
  
the ring.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack smiled and took the ring. "Thank you, love. But there's something I don't  
  
understand, if you care about Jayne this much, why do you want her to go with me?" he  
  
asked, looking at the Indian girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tawana smiled and put her arm around him. "See Jack, I want her to go with you  
  
because she loves you and I want my best friend to be with a man who won't get drunk  
  
and hit her, leave her at home while he goes and cheats on her, and most of all.....loves  
  
her more than life itself," she paused for moment. "And I believe that once she goes with  
  
you, you'll both realize that you're meant for each other," she finished with a chipper  
  
voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're a brilliant lass," Jack praised.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tawana smiled a proud smile. "Yes....I know. Now I'm gonna go get Jayne and  
  
apologize and suck up as best you can," she explained. She stood up and walked  
  
towards the door. Tawana headed downstairs and brought her friend upstairs to face the  
  
captain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tawana shoved her in the room and closed the door. Jayne stood there, nervous, yet  
  
angry.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack walked over to the girl he loved and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry  
  
for being a simpleton, love. Please forgive me," he begged.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jayne's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Jack hard. "It's okay Jack. I'm so sorry  
  
I've hurt you and I wanna go with you so much and I love you!" she sobbed. (and  
  
again....corny and dramatic).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack hugged her back, relieved he'd have the girl of his dreams by his side. "I love  
  
you too," he whispered. Mostly to himself, but Jayne heard it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That night, they prepared to go back to the Black Pearl. Jayne packed a couple  
  
things she wanted. Finally, it was eight o'clock which meant there was only an hour left.  
  
Tawana want ed to go with her just to the portal to say goodbye. As Jack and Tawana  
  
waited outside by the car for Jayne to wrap things up, Jack held the ring in his hands.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Should I give this to Jayne when she comes out?" Jack asked Tawana.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You should wait for the opportune moment, Jack," Tawana suggested.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Like when we're on the Pearl?" he asked, verifying her suggestion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Exactly," she responded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jayne came out with a rather small suitcase. "I'm ready," she stated as she put her  
  
bag in the trunk. They all climbed in the car and drove off to the portal opening. When  
  
they arrived, it was about 8:45. They all got out of the vehicle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How long will the portal thing stay open?" Tawana asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um....if I'm correct, about a minute and a half," Jayne responded. She walked over  
  
to a small area in the field where there was a patch of beautiful purple flowers. "I think  
  
this is where it opens," she added.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They waited for about twenty minutes and Jack was getting impatient. "So is this  
  
thing gonna open, love?" he asked Jayne.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jayne looked at him with an apologetic expression. "Yeah, I'm 85% sure," she  
  
responded confidently.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tawana looked at both of them. "Hey, at least it can't get any worse," she added,  
  
shrugging her shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All the sudden they heard a crack of lightning and it started pouring down rain. Jayne  
  
looked at Tawana in a frustrated expression. "That's not funny, Tawana," she said flatly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't do it!" the girl protested.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After the statement was made, a bolt of lightning crashed down on the patch of  
  
flowers which sent all of them flying back fifteen feet. Jack sat up first. "Wow!" he  
  
shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The portal opened. It was about 6 by 4 and it was glowing bright blue. "Sweet  
  
freakin' Jesus!" Tawana shouted. They all stood up and Jayne grabbed her things. She  
  
turned to Tawana and hugged her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Take care of my dad, T!" Jayne ordered. Jack grabbed Jayne's hand and they ran  
  
toward the portal. They jumped. Jack went through but Jayne literally flew back a  
  
hundred feet. As she hit the ground, she slid back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jayne!" Tawana screamed as she ran towards Jayne. The portal closed, only letting  
  
Jack through.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tawana bent down to where Jayne was. She felt her pulse. Jayne was still  
  
breathing, but they were short and croaked. Tawana got out her cell phone to cal 911  
  
but the phone was out of service due to the portal's electrical interference. Tawana  
  
picked Jayne up and laid her in the car. When she got on the highway, she sped up to  
  
120 miles per hour. Luckily, there wasn't many people on the highway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Tawana arrived at the hospital, she carried her inside and screamed, "I need a  
  
doctor now!" Nurses and doctors came from every direction.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A doctor felt Jayne's pulse. "We need a bed in here quick! Get this patient to the  
  
nearest room now!" he ordered. A bed rolled up and Tawana set her down. The nurses  
  
rushed to a room and Tawana followed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they finally reached a room, a doctor pushed Tawana out of the rom. "We  
  
need no one in the way Miss, please wait out here," he ordered.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Take care of her!" she shouted before he slammed the door. She looked through  
  
the window and saw the nurses running around, helping the doctors. There was lots of  
  
shouting and the beeping of the heart monitor. Like chaos. After a nurse gave Jayne a  
  
shot of some sort, the heart monitor's live up-and-down line went flat.  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Jack's Love: Now, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So please R&R. I  
  
think I really emphasized on the drama.....but I like it. It's also longer than I suspected.   
  
  
  
Jack Sparrow: We're waiting!!!! 


	11. Helping Friends

Jack's Love: I had this angry mob chase me after that last chapter. I surprised you all  
  
didn't I? You guys all want the same thing don't you.......well.......you'll have to just find  
  
out how it ends for yourself!!!!!!!  
  
MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so mean and I enjoy  
  
cliffhangers!!! That is when I know how it ends....tee hee. :)  
  
  
  
Jack Sparrow: *Whispers in ear* How does it end?   
  
  
  
Jack's Love: *Scoots close and yells* YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT!!!!!  
  
  
  
Sagie: I know how it ends!!!!  
  
  
  
Jack's Love: *Looks at her in a confused expression* No you don't.  
  
  
  
Sagie: I like to believe I do....  
  
  
  
Jack's Love: I'm not gonna waste my breath on insults.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 16: Helping Friends.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tawana's brown eyes widened. She put her hands on the glass window and pressed  
  
hard. A nurse wheeled in an electrical shocker. (I think that's what they're called). The  
  
nurse turned up the voltage on the machine and handed the pads to the doctor. Tawana  
  
watched in hope.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The doctor checked Jayne's pulse once more to see if she was breathing. She wasn't.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He put the two devices on her chest. "Clear!" he shouted. Then the shock came and  
  
Jayne's body lifted slightly. The doctor looked at the heart monitor. Still flat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He put the things on Jayne again. "Clear!" he shouted. Jayne's body lifted again. The  
  
heart monitor started to beat again. The doctor and the nurses all gave a sigh of relief.  
  
As the nurses cleaned up, the doctor came out to meet Tawana.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tawana turned to him and the doctor approached. He was quite handsome. "You're  
  
friend will be fine ma'am. My name is Dr. Carlton," he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tawana gazed at him, then realized she hadn't answered and she was staring. "T-  
  
thank Dr. Carlton. My name is Tawana Rozene," she responded in a stutter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can I go see her?" she asked pointing at the window to Jayne.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course. If you need anything at all, just ask the woman at the counter to beep me,"  
  
Dr. Carlton said. He walked in the room to talk to the nurse. "Keep constant eye on this  
  
young lady. She might go into cardiac arrest," he ordered. Then as he passed Tawana  
  
to leave, he gave her an enticing smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tawana smiled. When he was sure he was gone she jumped up and down. "Yes!"  
  
She calmed after a moment a realized flirting isn't the thing to do while your friend is in  
  
critical condition.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She sat down on a chair next to the hospital bed and took Jayne's hand. "Jay? Jelly?"  
  
Tawana asked. Using nicknames always made Jayne feel better when she was sick.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jayne opened her eyes slowly. She didn't look that bad. No bruises on the front part  
  
of her body, but the nurses said her back would be sore. Tawana picked up the clip  
  
board which listed all her injuries it said she had a stress fracture on her right ankle.  
  
Other than that it was all 'irregular blood flow might cause cardiac arrest.' Things like  
  
that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where's Jack? Is he okay? Where is he?" Jayne asked jolting up then laying back  
  
down groaning because of her back.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Calm down, Jayne. He's fine. He made it to the other side.....I think," Tawana said  
  
rubbing Jayne's hand to comfort her. "Be careful. Don't move to much," Tawana warned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please Tawana, I need you to not try to go tell Jack. Don't worry about it. The  
  
'universe' doesn't want us to be together I guess," Jayne said. Tawana could see  
  
Jayne's eyes tearing up.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jayne rolled over to hide her sadness. Tawana's own eyes started to tear. She stood  
  
up and walked outside the room and leaned against the wall. She popped open her eyes  
  
and ran towards the counter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Beep Dr. Carlton now!" Tawana shouted.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The lady wasn't even startled by her. "What's the emergency?" the lady asked plainly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I just need him now!" Tawana shouted.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The lady looked up at Tawana through her bug-eyed glasses. "We don't do that here,"  
  
she responded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Furious, Tawana ran around the counter and grabbed the lady by her collar and stood  
  
her up. "You call him now or I'll take your lungs out with a spoon!" she threatened. She  
  
threw her back down on the office chair.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The woman called the beeper number and no more than thirty seconds later, Dr.  
  
Carlton came running down the hall of the hospital.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tawana ran around the counter to the doctor. "Dr. Carlton!" she shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Tawana?" the doctor asked sympathetically. He stepped closer to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know this might come out quick and unbelievable, but you have to listen. I need  
  
your help because Jayne fell in love with a guy from the past and she was gonna go with  
  
him but the portal closed and only let Jack go through and now she's here and I need  
  
help to get back to Jack and warn hi so he can help her," she rambled off. Finally, she  
  
took a breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, Tawana, calm down. So, Jayne fell in love with a guy from the past and she  
  
tried to go back in the past with him but the portal wouldn't let her?" he asked, clearing  
  
things up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, exactly. I was wondering if you could help me tell Jack?" Tawana pleaded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The doctor looked around to see if anyone was watching. "Okay, I'll go with you, but  
  
you gotta explain more in the car," he agreed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you so much!" she screamed. She jumped in joy and kissed him. Realizing  
  
what she was doing, Tawana let go of him and her face turned hot. She blushed hugely.  
  
"Oh...I'm so sorry, I just do-," she rambled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The handsome doctor put his finger on her mouth to quiet her. "It's okay, no need to  
  
apologize," he whispered. He took off his white doctor-jacket and grabbed his leather  
  
jacket.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We need to go by Jayne's house first. I need her notes," Tawana said to the Carlton.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On the way to Jayne's house, she explained everything to Carlton as he looked out  
  
the window. He listened in silence and believed every word of it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After finishing the story, Tawana ended, "I just think telling Jack that the girl he loves  
  
is hurt, that's all."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Carlton turned his head to her. "I think you're doing the right thing Tawana. You can  
  
call me Chad, that's my first name," he added.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they arrived at Jayne's house, Scott, her father, opened the door.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tawana, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Jayne?" Scott  
  
questioned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh...she is with me....at my house....she wanted me to grab some notes of hers," she  
  
lied with a fake smile. Chad smiled with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay," Scott said. He stood aside letting the young adults in. They ran upstairs and  
  
grabbed her notes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bye Mr. Smith!" Tawana yelled as her and Chad ran out the door. They ran all the  
  
way to the car and hopped in. Tawana sped to the portal's point.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they arrived, Tawana ran out to the same patch of purple flowers. Chad  
  
followed. "Here is where the portal thing opens, it should open right about-." Before she  
  
could finish, a bolt of lightning hit the flowers and sent Tawana and Chad flying back  
  
fifteen feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chad sat up. "Wow! I should hang out with you more often!" Chad yelled, helping  
  
Tawana up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tawana ran towards the portal. Chad grabbed her by the arm. "Wait! I'll go. That way,  
  
if I don't make it back, you can still tell Jayne we tried," Chad explained.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She handed Chad a picture of Jayne and looked at the noble doctor. "You'll need this  
  
for proof that you're a friend of mine...and why are you helping me Chad?" Tawana  
  
asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chad gave her a warm smile. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked. But  
  
before she could answer, he jumped through the portal.  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack's Love: I had to give Tawana a guy.....I'm sorry. I made him a doctor......if that  
  
makes you feel better. Anyway, please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Jack Sparrow: Why wasn't I in the chapter?  
  
  
  
Sagie: Because you're Jack.......R&R!!!! 


	12. Worried Love

Jack's Love: Boy do the holidays keep you away from the computer. Anyway, this a  
  
more explanation chapter than anything else. This explains a lot. So read and enjoy. Oh,  
  
and it's kinda mushy, but you all love that. :)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Worried Love  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chad landed on the floor of Jack's room with a 'thud.' Jack stood up fast at the sight of  
  
Chad. He pulled out his dagger and lunged towards Chad. The force slammed him  
  
against the wall as Chad held Jack's wrist.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!! I'm a friend of Tawana's!!" Chad shouted, grunting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack put more force behind the dagger. "Prove it!!" he shouted back.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know Jayne Smith!!" Chad answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack slowly backed away. "What proof is that, lad?" he asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here," Chad said. He handed a picture of Jayne to Jack.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack took it, his heart pounding. Jayne intense, blue eyes were staring back at him  
  
and her blonde hair nicely combed. "What happened to her?" he asked, his brown eyes  
  
filling with tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sit down, Jack," Chad ordered as he pulled up a chair. Jack sat down and payed  
  
attention to the doctor.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm Jayne's doctor. Apparently, when Jayne tried to go through the portal with you,  
  
the portal only lets one person at a time go through so she flew back about a hundred  
  
feet. The only physical injury she had was a stress fracture on her right ankle, but she  
  
has irregular blood flow and that could lead to a cardiac arrest. Or in other words a  
  
seizure," Chad explained.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack sat back in his chair and sighed. "She was right. She shouldn't have tried to  
  
come with me," he confessed to himself.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chad stood up. "I'm sorry, Jack," he sympathized.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack stood up as well and put the picture in his pocket.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then, startling them both, Will walked in the cabin. "Jack! We've been looking for  
  
you!" he shouted and smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack and Chad looked at Will with sad faces. "What's wrong? And who is this?" Will  
  
asked, stepping closer to Jack.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm Dr, Chad Carlton," Chad introduced.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Will bowed slightly in respect. "Tell me what's wrong, Jack," he said, putting his hand  
  
on Jack's shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack pulled out the picture of Jayne. "Her," he said, his voice croaking in sadness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's beautiful, Jack. Who is she?" Will asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jayne Smith. She's from the future, as is Chad. I fell in love with her, Will and I need  
  
to get her back. I'm gonna need some help," Jack explained. He took the picture from  
  
Will and placed it in his pocket again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Will sighed. "I will help you, Jack," he paused. "If you are really in love with her."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I would die for her, Will," Jack said quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where have I heard that before?" Will teased. Jack gave him a small smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We really should be getting back to Boston, Jack," Chad interrupted.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack walked past Will and headed towards the door. "You're right," he responded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then Will, Jack, and Chad barged into the map room where Gibbs sat, looking at  
  
maps. Gibbs jumped at the sound of the doors opening. "Jack!" he shouted in joy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack walked past him as if he didn't even exist. Gibbs looked at the three with  
  
curiosity.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's goin' on Captain? And who is this?" Gibbs asked, becoming annoyed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Will glanced at Gibbs. "We'll explain later," he answered. Gibbs shrugged his  
  
shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They searched the maps for the location where Jack had entered Jayne's world. After  
  
a couple minutes Jack pulled out a map. "Here it is!" he shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Will took it and laid it down on the wooden table. "Where exactly, Jack?" he asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack pointed. "There," he responded. "Give the barings to the helm. We should be  
  
there in less than a half an hour," Jack commanded Will.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Will obeyed and headed towards helm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait, Jack!! That's where ya' got lost!! Don't go back there!!" Gibbs warned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack stepped closer to Gibbs. Gibbs stepped back with intimidation. "That's where I'll  
  
go, and you can't stop me," Jack said, trying not to sound too harsh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gibbs nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack started towards the door. "Come Chad," he ordered. Chad obeyed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked out on deck and Will came up. "We're on our way, Jack," he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Excellent," Jack responded.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
About twenty minutes later, Jack, Will, and Chad sat in Jack's cabin when the portal  
  
opened. They all flew back a couple feet because of the force, but rose up quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's now or never!!" Chad shouted. He jumped in the portal and disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack shrugged his shoulders and jumped in after Chad. Will's eyes widened. Then he  
  
shrugged his shoulders as well and jumped in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On the other side, Tawana leaned against her car, worried about Chad and if he had  
  
actually made it. Suddenly, the portal opened and the three men poured out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tawana gasped and ran over to Jack. "Are you okay, Jack?" she asked.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'm fine lass," Jack answered, standing up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chad stood up. Tawana's eyes widened at the sight of him. She ran over, threw her  
  
arms around his neck, and kissed him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chad was surprised at first, but welcomed the kiss.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tawana let go. "I'm sorry. I'm just glad you're okay," she said, hugging him. He  
  
hugged back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon. We have to go," Jack insisted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, everybody get in the car," Tawana ordered. She climbed in the driver's seat  
  
and started off to the hospital.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Will was of course memorized and fascinated by the machinery he was in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, Tawana parked the car and got out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Will and Jack, try to stay low-profile," Tawana said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why?" Will asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just do it," she responded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They all went inside up the elevator to Jayne's room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they arrived, Chad went her heart monitor and checked her heart. "Fine," he  
  
whispered to himself. He checked the clipboard where her stats were listed. "She's doing  
  
great. Her irregular blood flow has stopped and her stress fracture should heal in a  
  
couple of days," he stated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack smiled in joy. He looked at the bed where Jayne lay. She was sleeping  
  
peacefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack pulled up a chair next to her and sat down. He took her hand, which was hooked  
  
up to all sorts of machines.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jayne opened her eyelids, revealing her stunning blue eyes. "Jack!" she shouted. She  
  
hugged him. Jack hugged back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jayne let him go. "I'm sorry you all have to see me like this," she apologized.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't think Jack cares how he sees you, as long as he sees you, Jayne," Tawana  
  
corrected.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack smiled. "She's right, love," he said to Jayne.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jayne smiled back at Jack. She kissed him, adding passion with her tongue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack released lips, but then hit her with another kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tawana smiled at their happiness. She pulled Chad out the door. "How soon can we  
  
get Jayne outta here?" she asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chad went back into the room and grabbed the clipboard. "Well, I'm supposed to  
  
release her in a few days. Mostly because her blood flow might go crazy again, but I can  
  
try and get her out earlier," he explained.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go and try," Tawana said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chad ran down the hall and into an office. While Tawana waited she walked into the  
  
room. Jack, Will, and Jayne were talking and getting along. Tawana joined the  
  
conversation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, Chad walked in with an annoyed face. Then he motioned for  
  
Tawana to follow him outside. She did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My boss won't let her go," Chad said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tawana sighed, then looked up at him and smiled. "I got an idea," she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
***************  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Jack's Love: CLIFFHANGER ONCE AGAIN!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! Please  
  
R&R......even if you are mad.  
  
  
  
Jack Sparrow: I gotta kiss. *smiles a wide smile*  
  
  
  
Sagie: EW.....kissing....... 


End file.
